I Accidentally With Your Pokemon
by Tafyapyap
Summary: I meant to leave the verb out the title. Anyways, Jack leaves to battle somebody and leaves his Typhlosion to keep his girlfriend Cassy company, and he makes sure to do that.


**I Accidentally With Your Pokemon**

**I'm sorry, you're not mad, are you, bro? M for Pokephilia.**

* * *

"Mmm, oh..." My moans came out continuously. My face was deep red and my body trembled in pleasure. His fingers curling inside of me as he laps his tongue on my nipple. "Ahhh, J-Jack, pl-please, b-be more gentle, ahh..." I clenched the sheets with my hands; it felt so good. He rubbed his fingers inside of me more while twisting my erect nipple with his other hand. I felt myself going to cum soon. "Mmm!" I covered my mouth to prevent myself from yelling; his mom was downstairs in the house. He looked up at me with those sexy black eyes of his that simply blow me away. "Oh, are you going to cum, soon...?" I let out a slight groan before speaking. "Y-Yes, r-right now, I'm cumming!" I let out a fairly loud yelp as I came from my boyfriend's fingering. "Hnnngh...!" I made a small mess on his bed sheets, which made me apologize in embarrassment. "S-Sorry..." He looked up at me and slightly laughed while patting my head. "Silly, like I would care about that!" I blushed slightly and hugged him.

"Jack!" "!" The sudden call made us both jump; it was his mom. He decided to call back to her while slip back up my panties and gown. "Yeah, mom?" "Your friend Morty was calling, he said something about a battle?" Jack facepalmed and groaned. "Aw, damnit, that's right, tonight, I promised him that... Okay, mom, I'll be on my way!" He looked at me with disappointment. "Shit, I'm sorry, Cassy. I forgot I promised that Gym Leader I'd battle him tonight." I gave him a warm smile. "No, no, it's okay! As a trainer, you should always call to battles! I'll be supporting you like always!" We shared a small kiss before he threw on his jacket and bag. "I'll be gone for a while. My Pokeball's on the table, in case you want a Pokemon to play with. Well, see you later!" "Good bye!" He ran out and closed the door. I sat on his bed while staring at the Pokeball on his desk. He never told me what Pokemon was even in there, and I was starting to get just a little bit bored. "Well, he did say for when I was bored..."

I got up from the bed and grabbed the Pokeball. "I wonder who it could be..." Facing the empty center space of the room, I threw the Pokeball as it opened with a shining light. Inside form the Pokeball came out a tall, bear-like Pokemon with holes on the neck and blue fur with a cream-colored front. "Typhlosion!" "Oh!" It was Jack's Typhlosion, his very first Pokemon. He rarely ever leaves his Typhlosion anywhere. Did he leave him here because he's the Pokemon of his I get along with the most? "Oh, hi Typhlosion!" He grew a bright smile upon seeing me. "Tyy!" He ran up and wrap me in his arms. "Oh, Ty..." I nuzzled in his warm, soft fur; I loved hugging him. "Tyy..." He rubbed his head against my long, brown hair, which he loved doing.

I then broke out of the hug from him and we sat on the bed. "So, Typhlosion, what do you want to do until Jack comes back?" "Tyy..." He started to think as if he was deep in thought, which was cute. "Your trainer... he's so wonderful..." My face started to get a light hint of red on it. "So... amazing..." I started thinking of the things he was doing to me earlier. My legs started to shiver a bit and I was getting this weird sensation from a certain part of me. I was starting to get _excited_. No, no, not infront of Typhlosion.

I started to breathe heavily and my hand almost reached my panties, but I swiped my hand away in time. "Ty...?" Typhlosion looked at me with a puzzled look; oh no, he could tell something was wrong with me. "U-Um, it's nothing, Typhlosion... I just..." I had a feeling if I keep on like this, my hands will do what they want; I can't let that happen. I latched on to Typhlosion and wrapped him in a hug. "Ty?" He let out a surprised reaction. I breathed into his fur with the tingling feeling in that certain spot getting closer. My large breast were squeezing against him, he was probably red right now. "Ha, ha, ?" I jerked up as I felt a hand slide down my back and then eventually to my butt. "Ah..?" I felt his cold hand on me and he massaged and groped it, making my face a somewhat darker red. "Ah, wh-what are you doing?" I try to unwrap my arms from around him, but instead, he pushes me down on the bed, making my panties completely exposable. "T-Typhlosion..?" He crawled on top of me while looking at me with seductive red eyes. "Ty..." He brought his head down closer to mine and before I could react, he softly pressed his lips against mine.

"...?" My eyes widened in surprised. "Mm, mmm..." I try pushing him off of me, but since Typhlosion is much stringer than me, I can't do it. I feel him slide a hand down to my breast, giving it a few squeezes. "! Mmm!" I moaned inside of his mouth; my boobs were my erogenous zones, I always feel weird whenever someone touches them. He deepened the kiss while sliding his hot tongue inside of my mouth. "Mmm..." I could feel saliva trailing from our mouth's as I tried to fight back his tongue with mine. He was still playing with my breast as he roughly groped it while pinching my nipples, which were very sensitive. "Mmm!" I clamped my legs together; the sensation was getting much stronger. "Nyah..." He finally removes his mouth from mine, leaving a drool line. My face was a darker red and my brown eyes were watery. "Typhlosion, no, we're just friends, and I'm Jack's girlfriend..." "Ty..." He put a finger against my mouth.

He stared at me with those same flirtatious eyes as he removed my gown straps down all the way until my breasts were exposed. "N-No, please, don't..." With one hand, he rubbed his against it while giving it a few rough squeezes. "Hhh!" He put his mouth on my other breast and started to suck on them. I let out a loud reaction and covered my mouth in a hurry. "Hnnn!" With the hand he was using to grope my boob, he removed my hands from my mouth. "N-no, please, ahhh, don't suck on it!" My moans wouldn't stop coming out as he curled his tongue around my nipple and the other one while squeezing them. "Eeekk!" He moved his mouth from them, letting a trail of drool fall on them. "Typhlosion, please, stop, I only want Jack to do these kinds of things to me!" "..." He stared at me silently. He shook his head. "Ty, Ty, Ty." "Huh...?" He spread my legs wide and pointed to my panties; the spot were I had that weird tingling in.

I could feel that I was soaking wet and I desperately needed that feeling to go away. "Phlosion..." With a finger, he circled around the center of the part. I jumped up instantly and covered my mouth before I could make a loud shriek. "Hnn!" My legs moved wildly as he played with the spot covered by my soaked panties. He pressed his tongue against the wet spot. My eyes shot up and I tingled tremendously. "Hoo, hnngghh!" He slicked his tongue against my wet area, making my soaked panties even more wet. My body shook wildly from the tingling feeling of the tip of his tongue. "Haaa, haa!" He removed his tongue from my panties and slid them down, revealing the spot that's been bothering me; my pussy. With two fingers, he spread my bottom lips wide, seeing the flesh pink of mine. "Ty..." He made a slight gasp while a light red appeared on his face. I was very embarrassed. "N-No, please don't look!" With his tongue, he played inside of me, making me moan uncontrollably loud. "N-Noo, haa, r-remove your tongue..!" I clenched the sheets and without first thoughts, I wrapped my legs around Typhlosion's back. "Ty?" He seem surprised by the sudden action, just about as surprised as me, but continued on anyway.

"Hggghh!" He sloppily lapped up my juices with his tongue, slipping a finger inside while he did. I could feel myself cumming soon. "Ty-Typhlosion, st-stop, I'm going to cum...!" With a loud groan, I released my white fluids. "!" Typhlosion closed his eyes as my cum landed on his face. I removed my legs from his back. "I'm sorry..." He stood up and slicked the cum off of his face and licking it off with a lust filled stare; I blushed hardly at this. I still felt this weird, pleasurable feeling in that same spot, as if his tongue wasn't enough; it needed something much better than that. My mind started to go blank.

I looked to see that Typhlosion was also excited too; he had an erection. Without thinking, I crawled over to Typhlosion and sat "myself" right on top of "him." "I... I need for this weird feeling to stop, s-so please... help me get rid of it." He nodded slowly. "Tyy!" He slowly entered inside of me, making me emit a long groan in response. "I-it's in, it's really in..." Already at fast pace, he moved my hips as he thrusted into me continuously, as I shout out moans the entire time. "Ha, ha..." I wrapped my arms around his back as he licked my face. He used one hand to play with my nipple, hardly twisting and pulling on it. "Yaaa, d-don't do that, I'm very sensitive to that, kyahh!" My moans were getting out of control and I was afraid that Jack's mom would eventually hear.

I pressed my mouth against Typhlosion's to silent myself. He started fucking me even harder, making me mumble hard into his mouth. He circled his tongue around mine as he moved my hips even more to deepen it. I broke free from the kiss eventually and held him even harder. "Ty, Ty!" Typhlosion started groaning; he was probably close to climaxing. "Are you going to cum soon? Then please, not inside!" "Tyy!" Before he could even react, he clenched me harder and came inside of me. "Hhh!" I threw my head back as his hot semen pumped into me. "Ty..." He leaned back and panted heavily, cum leaking out from me. "Haah, haah..." I fell on top of Typhlosion trying to catch my breath again; the weird tingling I had finally went away.

Still, I did something completely wrong and had sex with someone other than my love Jack, even worse, his most precious Pokemon. "Oh, Jack, I'm such a horrible person, I betrayed you..." I hid my face, slowly on the verge of tears. "...Why would you think that?" "!" I instantly shot my head up; there was Jack standing there. My face turned pale and my heart skipped a beat. Typhlosion pretty much had the same reaction as me. "J-Jack, I..."

Tears fell down my eyes. He saw me, in such a position. Now he'll never forgive me for this. "Ty..." Typhlosion looked away from him; he must have been feeling the same way. But, when I looked at Jack, he didn't seem angry at all. Instead, he walked over and sat on the bed. He patted my head. "Don't cry, I'm not upset. I DID leave Typhlosion here for you to play with, even in this kind of way. It's on me for leaving you tonight for a battle." Then he looked at Typhlosion. "Typhlosion, you don't worry about it, too, bro. I have no females on my team, so you really can't be blamed." He smiled a warm, gentle smile at us. "Jack..." "Typhlosion..."

I went over and embraced him in a tight hug; Typhlosion did the same thing. I pecked his face while Typhlosion licked his. He started chuckling. "Oh ho ho, oh, you two! Oh, and also, I won the battle against him!" "Really, that's great! You deserve... an award." I gave him a seductive look; yes, I was talking about _that_. He smiled at me. "I would love to have an award like that." "Ty? Ty?" We looked at Typhlosion; it seems he got the hint, too, but felt left out. Me and Jack looked back at each other. He said, "Typhlosion, for being able to keep Cassy _entertained _while I was gone, would you like to join us?" "!" Typhlosion looked surprised by that question, but then he smiled and nodded rapidly. "Ty, Typhlosion!"

Well, it looks like we have a new partner in our _experiences_, now. I'm so glad Jack wasn't mad at the fact, that, **I Accidentally With His Pokemon**, tee hee!

* * *

**The end! Well, my writing style here is a bit different than with my other stories, and I liked it! Also, this story would make a GREAT present for your mothers on Mother's Day, so go on, show them! (I'm just kidding, you better not do that, unless, you want to...) Well anyways, see ya later and Happy Mother's Day!**


End file.
